In areas of the country where bodies of water freeze over in the winter, boat docks must be removed from the water prior to freezing to avoid damage to the dock. The installation and removal of the dock each year is hard manual labor. It is also desirable to remove the docks from the water during bad storms wherein large waves may knock down the dock or otherwise damage the dock. Furthermore, the owner of a dock may wish to remove the dock to prevent unauthorized use thereof when the owner is not present. However, due to the hard work which is required to remove and install a dock, the dock is normally not removed from the water except at the end of the boating season before the water freezes.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock which can be quickly and easily installed into and removed from a body of water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock which can be repeatedly installed into and removed from a body of water without the use of manual labor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding boat dock which rolls and unrolls between an extended use position in the body of water and a retracted storage position adjacent the shore.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock which can be quickly and easily leveled without getting in the water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock having legs with foot members on the bottom end thereof which can be easily pulled up from the bottom of the body of water with a minimum of force.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock having a plurality of dock sections which are pivotally secured in an end-to-end relation so as to permit the dock to be rolled into and unrolled from a spiral configuration.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock which can be placed in the water and removed therefrom by an electric motor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a boat dock that can be quickly and easily removed from the body of water so as to avoid damage to the dock and so as to prevent unauthorized use of the dock.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.